Good Enough to Eat
by Fressia
Summary: Gin decide jugar con fuego pero ¿Será capaz de controlarlo cuanto este haya empezado a consumirlo lentamente? Entra y descúbrelo. YAOI pairing: AiGin. One-shot con motivo del cumpleaños de Aizen-sama.  Algo atrasado


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí envueltos me pertenece, al igual que el escenario. Los nombrados son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sensei porque si Bleach fuese mío, haría todo lo posible con tal de que esto que está plasmado en forma de historia haya sucedido en verdad durante la trama de la historia y la saga Arrancar. Pero lastimosamente, no es así y por tanto tengo qué conformarme con subir mis historias a este lugar para disfrute de los demás.

Este one-shot me vino un 28 de Mayo, antes del cumpleaños de Aizen-sama mas no lo subí porque no recordaba cómo hacerlo. Sí, hasta las escritoras tenemos lagunas mentales. Dejé de hacerlo por dos años pero hasta ahora que me digné a seguir con BLEACH -Léase que me quedé en el capítulo 21 hace unos meses[?]- esta historia emergió de mi subconsciente.

No hay fines de lucro, todo es por y para fans -Como dicen en los fansubs-

Pero basta de mis palabras, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>~Enough to Eat~<strong>

Desde hacía ya unos cuantos días el ambiente en Hueco Mundo se estaba tornando un tanto diferente a lo que normalmente era y con ello era referirse a batallas entre Espadas, Hollows atacándose unos a otros etc. No era exactamente un cambio radical en estos sucesos, no, era más bien que ante los ojos de Gin Ichimaru, todo estaba transcurriendo diferente. En otras palabras: Era un cambio que solamente él y nadie más podía percibir.

Esa mañana transcurría como cualquier otra, la única diferencia era que Las Noches estaba un tanto vacía, al parecer Aizen había dado órdenes a los Espada de ir a recopilar información acerca de los ryokas que alguna vez irrumpieron en La Sociedad de Almas. Vaya que eso no era una extrañeza en verdad, lo que era bastante raro era el hecho de que algunas mujeres empezaban a desfilar por el lugar en el que el Líder Arrancar solía estar. Las razones eran un tanto desconocidas pero el peliplata tenía una corazonada de lo que sería el verdadero motivo que tenían esas visitas consecutivas. El cumpleaños de Aizen-sama se acercaba. No era algo que fuese a pasarse por alto, ese evento por así llamarlo había sido algo esperado por esas féminas que, como suele pasar, tienen intenciones más allá de una relación amo-sirviente porque después de todo, el ex Capitán del 5to escuadrón no era tan mal parecido y de eso estaba consciente Gin. Sin darse cuenta se vio sumido en esa serie de pensamientos que iban guiándole por un camino mental dirigido a algún punto nada bueno para él, un punto por el que había pasado ya con anterioridad y eso era, además de un simple pensamiento, una ola de sensaciones extrañas y bastante nuevas para él. De la nada, hasta hacía unos cuantos meses antes de que llegaran a Hueco Mundo se veía en una necesidad fuera de lo normal y eso era el estar cerca de su superior, el simple hecho de tener al castaño cerca era un tanto confortante pero hasta hacía poco, ya estando en Hueco Mundo, el castaño brillaba por su ausencia. Al menos en lo que se refería al estar alado del ojiverde.

¿Gin? –El nombrado dio un salto por la repentina voz que le llamaba desde algún lugar desconocido, aunque no era así. Al volverse para tratar de reconocer a quién le llamaba se percató que el dueño de esa voz algo grave no era otro sino aquel que hasta hacía unos segundos se hallaba rondando sus pensamientos-

Oh~ Aizen-taichou, no me había dado cuenta que se encontraba aquí –Esta oración fue seguida de una pequeña risa, de esas que sólo él podía hacer. El contrario sólo se mantuvo en pie; el lugar en el que estaban era un amplio y largo pasillo con unas cuantas puertas a los lados, en las paredes. ¿A dónde se dirigía? La verdad era que Gin no recordaba en lo absoluto su comienzo o su final. Sólo caminó sin algún rumbo porque como se sabía, no estaba del todo en sus 5 sentidos puesto que se sumergió profundamente en sus pensamientos durante ese recorrido-

Pude notarlo, caminaste frente a mí sin dar una mirada siquiera. Sabes que el adentrarse demasiado en los pensamientos mientras estás en movimiento puede ser un tanto perjudicial si de la nada, alguien te ataca, podría herirte de muerte –Esa típica sonrisa, ese gesto que parecía ya estático en los labios del Líder Arrancar se mantenía en ese mismo sitio, aquella expresión era algo que irritaba con levedad al menor de ambos. No recordaba alguna vez en la cuál le haya visto perder esa postura, claro, no significaba que querría verlo con algún gesto de dolor sino algún otro además de esa soberbia sonrisa que lo único que hacía era eso mencionado con anterioridad: Irritarlo.

Disculpe Aizen-taichou, por no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que me llamó, pero es como usted dice, me sumí demasiado en mis pensamientos que no me percaté sino hasta este momento cuando me sacó de ellos~ -Cuando se hablaba de sonrisas estáticas, él no se quedaba atrás ya que después de todo también mantenía una amplia y algo intimidante sonrisa curvando sus labios.

No tienes por qué disculparte, no es un pecado en sí "pensar". Puede llegar a ser muy útil –Agregó el castaño sin cambiar de expresión aún cuando emprendió un caminar algo pausado hacia el otro, pasando a su lado en el recorrido que se dirigía a algún lugar en especial, desconocido para el menor-

¿A dónde va? –Casi impulsivamente fueron dichas tales palabras por el ojiverde quien al ver su propia actitud se quedó mudo al instante, por no saber exactamente cómo excusar su intromisión, después de todo al mayor no le gustaba en lo absoluto que le preguntaran lo que sea que fuese a hacer y eso era bastante bien conocido por él-

Vaya, no creí que mis destinos fuesen a ser objeto de tu interés, Gin –Touché, tal y como se había imaginado, o más bien, sacando conclusiones por él mismo, había enojado al contrario. Tenía qué buscar rápidamente algún argumento para tomar nuevamente la "sana" conversación en la que estaban.

No, nada de eso, fue quizá algo que salió inconscientemente. Sólo olvídelo~ -Dicho esto da una ágil media vuelta para desaparecer del lugar y ¿Por qué no? Para provocar al otro ya que no era como si el que le diesen la espalda fuese algo que le agradara del todo, mas no contó con que una mano conocida le detuviese al atraparle del brazo con un tanto de fuerza en el acto- Aizen-taichou…

Sabes de antemano que no se me debe dar la espalda, mucho menos a unos cuántos minutos antes del 29 de Mayo –Ese comentario sorprendió le sorprendió un tanto, no esperaba que algo como eso fuese dicho tan repentinamente por el otro, siendo el mismo quien después volvió a argumentar- Aunque he de suponer que si lo has hecho, es porque estás preparado para recibir un castigo por tal "atrocidad"

Ah… No fue con tal intención, era sólo… ¿Qu-qué hace? –Viéndose interrumpido de una manera tan abrupta no puede continuar con lo que quería decir, lo único que podía hacer era verse casi arrastrado por el castaño hacia una de las puertas que ahí había a la vez que las demás iban desapareciendo ¿Era acaso obra de Kyokasuigetsu? Cabe aclarar, que para observar tal cosa tuvo qué entreabrir esos sus ojos que usualmente se encontraban cerrados en un gesto que los hacía ver algo rasgados. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la espalda, no tenía un bien presentimiento de esto que acontecía, para nada; estaba seguro que aquel castigo jamás lo iba a olvidar. Pensaba en varias formas en las que podría ser castigado por haberle dado la espalda a Aizen, tales como desmembramiento de alguno de sus brazos o piernas, alguna descarga eléctrica que le quemara lentamente la piel mas nunca imaginó o pasó por su mente lo que vino después de que el mayor de ambos cerrara la puerta con seguro. Un beso fue aquello que tanto sorprendió al peliplata, un beso que no fue como cualquiera que se hiciese con afán de molestarle, podría jurar que le daba cierta dedicación a ello. ¿Cómo lo suponía? Era por cómo la lengua ajena se había abierto paso a la cavidad bucal de éste, recorriéndola como un terreno bastante nuevo en un danzar paulatino y movimientos circulares de ese músculo que al haberse introducido lo único que causó fue que, por inercia, el menor aumentase un poco más la abertura de sus labios. No era el sorpresivo beso en sí el que hacía latir tan rápidamente su corazón, eso era un factor, sí, pero lo que con más razón causaba eso en el órgano cardíaco de éste era cómo correspondió a tal sin más, sin un por qué, aunque en realidad se sospechaba el "por qué". Eso era otro caso, lo factible de este instante era que su superior le había acorralado contra una de las paredes de ahí- A-Aizen-taichou… ¿Qué… Qué…?

"¿Qué?" Perdóname si te respondo con otra pregunta pero ¿Por qué no?, he estado observándote. ¿Me creerías si te dijese que en este tiempo que el trabajo nos estuvo separando, sentí una necesidad indescriptible de tocarte? –Sus palabras resonaban demasiado cerca, y cómo no si sus labios estaban demasiado cerca del cuello perteneciente al ojiverde quien al verse en tal situación y tras escuchar lo que había escuchado no podía dar crédito a ello, no. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Desde cuándo le gustan los hombres a Aizen? O más bien… ¿Desde cuándo le gustan a él mismo?

Es… Es imposible… -Casi en un susurro fueron dichas estas palabras

¿Imposible? Nada es imposible, quizá sólo lamerse el codo –Ese humor algo bizarro, era claramente el Aizen-sama que conocía que ahora mismo le recorría el cuello en un camino uniforme de pequeños y suaves besos; ahora entendía cómo es que habían tantas mujeres a su alrededor ¡Era todo un apasionado! ¿Cómo no caer ante esas caricias y besos? Sería algo imposible el resistirse a tales acciones, no podía negar que le gustaban, lo que sí le desconcertaba es cómo respondió a ellos echando la cabeza hacia atrás con la respiración y el pulso un tanto acelerado.

Como siempre usted tan ocurrente, Aizen-taichou… ¿Deberé dar por hecho que esto sería algo así como, su regalo de cumpleaños? –Eso quería creer, no encontraba otra razón más creíble que eso mismo que acababa de decir. Increíble fuese que el mayor estuviese haciendo eso por alguna otra razón pero no era así, estaba seguro y podría apostar su zanpakuto a que no era más que un juego de una noche. No se le niega nada a Aizen-sama, mucho menos un regalo aunque cueste tu dignidad y virginidad.

… -No dijo nada, tan sólo siguió con los besos que fueron descendiendo por un hombro ahora al descubierto del peliplata, cuya piel no estaba sino erizada como reacción ante el desliz de los labios ajenos por sobre su piel, recorriéndolos con tal sutileza que le intoxicaba de tal manera que no podría resistir más y caer por completo en los brazos que su ahora captor, era como una polilla atrapada en una telaraña. Le estaban devorando lenta pero efímeramente, cortándole a cada segundo un pedazo de ala de las cuales pueda valerse para escapar de su depredador natural. El silencio hubiese inundado la habitación de no ser por un apenas audible eco de los jadeos y siseos del menor. Este "juego" estaba yendo demasiado lejos, había decidido dejarse hacer para experimentar con el castaño. No perdería nada explorando su verdadera naturaleza, no contaba con que fuese a hundirse en su propia trampa.

Espere… Si nos encuentran… Aizen-Taichou… ¿Qué dirán? –Trata de ubicar de reojo qué era lo que estaba haciendo el mayor, topándose entonces con esa maldita sonrisa. Algo diferente emanaba de ella, el aura soberbia seguía ahí pero algo nuevo estaba también, un gesto demasiado seductor.

No importa, Gin. ¿O es que acaso ahora te empieza a importar lo que digan los demás? No olvides que el nuevo Rey de Las Noches y Hueco Mundo soy yo. Además, esta habitación está aislada. Siéntete libre de gemir cuanto gustes –Sus filosos caninos aparecieron en una amplia y alargada sonrisa que hizo dar un vuelco al corazón ajeno al dueño de la mencionada.

¿Gemir? ¿No será que…? Aizen-taichou, ¡no hay necesidad de llegar tan lejos! –Se sobresalta un poco, clara estaba la razón que le hizo reaccionar así.

¿Llegar tan lejos? No veo quién está llegando lejos o no. Si no había mostrado ápice alguno de lo que provocabas en mí, era por otras razones. Esto es algo que siempre he deseado hacer y qué mejor que esta noche que no hay nadie en Las Noches –Continúa hablando de manera normal al tiempo que despojaba lentamente de sus ropas al menor. Este último a su vez no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, no era posible, no era factible, no era creíble… "Si no había mostrado ápice alguno de lo que provocabas en mí…" ¿Provocarle? ¿En verdad era tan sensual como para poder hacer caer al mismísimo Aizen Sousuke? No podía creerlo o más bien no quería hacerlo. No estaba de más decir que si de por sí su corazón estaba bastante acelerado, éste se había vuelto insuficiente para tantas emociones. Latía tan rápido que pareciera que fuese a necesitar un repuesto del mismo.

Pero… Pero… ¡Aaah~! N-No… -Trata insuficientemente de librarse de esa red de deseo, insuficientemente porque no ponía la fuerza suficiente en el separar ambos cuerpos, lo que había conseguido no era más que una facilidad para que fuese más ágilmente librado de unas ahora molestas prendas de ropa, dejando la piel de su cuerpo al descubierto.

¿No? –Arquea una ceja no muy convencido de lo que había escuchado salir de esos labios que besó minutos atrás- Tus labios, tu voz dice "No" pero es el estremecer de tu cuerpo en mis brazos, tu rostro sonrojado por las caricias que te estoy dando las que me dicen lo contrario. También deseas esto, no es necesario que te resistas –Dice tales cosas con una serenidad que hasta podría terminar convenciendo al ojiverde, no debía caer tan rápido. No se daba cuenta que ya estaba más que envuelto en las ganas de hacerlo, sí. Lo que agrada no está prohibido, sólo causa un tanto de remordimiento si es algo que te parece inalcanzable. Las caricias no se detuvieron ahí, continuaron acaparando cada centímetro, cada milímetro que pudiese alcanzar el tacto del nuevo Rey de Las Noches; iba recorriendo la curva que se formaba en la espalda del ser que se hallaba estremecido entre sus brazos y que fue, inminentemente, recostado en una cama.

¿Cuándo fue que apareció? No recordaba haberla visto ahí pero así era, siempre estuvo en ese lugar, era sólo que estuvo demasiado ocupado jadeando que no se dio cuenta de ello sino hasta ahora que, como si estuviese comprobando la solidez de la misma, estaba apretando las sábanas blancas con sus manos aferradas a ellas. Actitud que fue en respuesta a una cálida lamida en su miembro ahora al descubierto. Era demasiado, lo que había empezado como un pequeño juego se desvió demasiado. No negaba que le gustase, en lo absoluto, la lengua del Líder Arrancar se movía demasiado bien lamiéndole desde la base de la hombría hasta la punta donde dio una leve mordida e introdujo el glande para succionarlo con bastante maestría. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría haciendo esto? Para agarrar tanta práctica, ¿Con cuántos antes que él tuvo qué acostarse? Nuevamente estaba torturándose solo porque esas suposiciones eran mentira. No lo sabía pero si de algo debería reconocerse al peliplata era por cómo se carcomía poco a poco en pensamientos. Sufría en silencio.

Mhm… Aizen… Ah~ -Como casi arte de reflejo por la excitación que iba recorriendo venenosamente su cuerpo, encoje en una flexión sus piernas. Era algo que no podía evitar, al fin y al cabo también era hombre, por lógica tenía qué caer en éxtasis si le tocaban de esa manera y más por la persona que le gustaba. ¿Gustaba? ¡Sí! Eso mismo, le gustaba demasiado a tal punto que comenzaba a hastiarle. Nunca imaginó que una de sus fantasías fuese a volverse realidad. No era alguna clase de pervertido que se tocara pensando en el ex Capitán, definitivamente no, pero tampoco era alguien demasiado puro que jamás haya querido tocarle los labios con los suyos.

¿Se siente bien? Si es así sigue gimiendo, al menos así sabré que vamos por buen camino –Sonríe más para sí que para el menor y detiene un momento lo que hacía para disponer una de sus manos a desabrochar sus propios pantalones y seguidamente, liberar de su "aprisionamiento" una notoria erección. Como era de esperarse, el ex Capitán del 3er Escuadrón no contuvo su curiosidad de querer observar lo que hacía el contrario. Al divisarle el sexo de un tamaño bastante "proporcional" un sonrojo fue inevitable en las mejillas de éste al igual que una inspiración, esas actitudes sólo hicieron reír leve al castaño quien se acomodó entre las piernas del menor al abrirlas y tomarlas de la parte baja de los muslos y alzarlos, consiguiendo elevarle las caderas en el acto.

Nng… -Ya se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder en ese momento, iba a acontecer algo que no podía evitar. No quería hacerlo, no tenía la más mínima intención de detener las intenciones del ser que le tenía contra la espalda y el colchón.

No puedo prometer que no te dolerá, pero ¿Qué es de "esto" si no hay un poco de rudeza? De lo contrario no sería nada divertido –Y tenía razón, no esperaba que le fuesen a tratar como una maldita doncella ¡Primero muerto! Ante todo el orgullo. Quería acción, anhelaba que le partiera en dos y concedido. Un gemido de dolor inicial se le escapó de la garganta al ser penetrado con lentitud, siendo esto la causa del arqueo de su espalda como señal de eso mismo, dolor. El mayor fue introduciéndose con cierta lentitud por aquello, para no lastimar, al menos no demasiado, al otro. Cuando hubo irrumpido lo suficiente en él y al ver que un movimiento no era suficiente para seguir entrando, es cuando inicia un vaivén de caderas. La presión que ejercían las paredes internas del peliplata sobre su miembro le nublaban los pensamientos, no pensaba en nada. Sólo se dejaba llevar por aquella sensación de cosquilleo en la pelvis. Era como si se lanzara de algún bungee o de algún lugar con altura considerable, deseando que cuando termine, puedas hacerlo otra vez.

D-duele… Pero… Ah~ Sigue –Como unas palabras mágicas dichas por el peliplata, no se contiene más y ese aparentemente tranquilo vaivén se va convirtiendo en unas salvajes embestidas que arremetían sin piedad alguna contra el cuerpo que se encontraba a disposición de él, su piel tan fina, blanca y suave. En verdad parecía irreal, un ángel caído que no estaba sino en garras de un demonio sediento por embriagarse con poco de su pureza, del sabor que tendrían sus labios algo rojizos por tantas veces que los había mordido. Efectivamente, durante el tiempo que estuvo embistiéndole no perdió oportunidad alguna de devorarle los labios un hambre incomparable en movimientos algo acelerados pero bien coordinados. Un abrir y cerrar de ambas bocas, porque el menor también participaba en ello, que pareciera como si quisieran succionarse el uno al otro. Tal beso era practicado con una pasión que sólo dos amantes podrían llevar a cabo en un acto ilícito, tan marginado por muchos pero practicado como debe ser por unos cuantos.

Mhm… Anda, ponte en 4… -La voz del mayor se escuchó lo suficientemente audible como para que el opuesto a él hiciese lo que le pedían con tal obediencia que ni él se reconoció. En ese intervalo el contacto corporal se perdió pero no por mucho tiempo más, al tener al menor en la posición que le solicitó se irguió de la espalda y sostuvo su peso en las rodillas; toma de las caderas al otro y continúa con lo que hacía minutos antes de romper la penetración ahora vuelta a "renacer". En ese instante no fue algo lento, siguió con las aceleradas estocadas que hacían un sonido algo húmedo en el acto combinado con los gemidos ahora más elevados de volumen provenientes de la boca del menor.

Durante toda la noche no hubo más testigos de lo que aconteció que la luna invertida de Hueco Mundo y las paredes de la habitación por las cuales retumbó la voz excitada de Gin. Entre esas sábanas blancas lo único perteneciente a ellos era la pasión, el deseo, la atracción; todo mezclado en una serie de acelerados y ansiosos besos que demostraban más de una vez lo que provocaba la presencia de uno sobre el otro. Al despertarse el ex Capitán del 3er Escuadrón, estaba aún en ese cuarto de blancas paredes, todo seguía igual o al menos eso pensó hasta ver cómo la cabecera dela cama se hallaba rota. Sonrió para sí y negó dos veces con la cabeza al recordar cómo es que eso sucedió. El cuerpo le dolía, tenía mordidas por toda la piel. En el abdomen, los muslos, la espalda, los hombros, el cuello… Prueba de que se había divertido de lo más lindo la noche anterior. Aizen sí que se había cobrado aquella falta de respeto a su persona que no fue más que cómo el peliplata le dio la espalda. Continuó sonriente al ver cómo una cosa llevó a la otra hasta terminar como estaba ahora: Cansado y algo feliz. Esa sonrisa que adornaba sus labios se fue desvaneciendo lentamente. De nuevo todo iba a transcurrir como antes, el que se halla acostado con el Líder Arrancar no iba a cambiar la relación que tenían desde un principio superior-mano derecha, claro que no. Sólo eran eso mismo y nada más ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Aizen se había ido esa misma mañana sin decirle un adiós, sin decirle a dónde iba, ¿Es que acaso esperaba que le diese un beso de despedida como una jodida pareja de recién casados? Para Aizen sólo fue un polvo de una noche, un polvo antes de su cumpleaños. Otra vez se equivocaba y eso no tardó en demostrarse cuando vio salir del baño al hombre en el que había estado pensando hace pocos segundos; estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo por una toalla color beige, sus cabellos estaban aún mojados cosa que daba a conocer que se había duchado recién.

Buenos días –Saluda a quien le observaba con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y algo incrédulos ante lo que veían- ¿Te sorprende verme así? Si hace tan sólo unas cuantas horas viste algo más que sólo un torso desnudo…

¡No! No es eso… -Frunce el ceño con algo de recelo hacia su propia dignidad, no era mentira lo que dijo el otro pero tenía qué conservar lo que le quedaba de moral.

Si creíste que fue polvo de una sola noche, estás equivocado –Cómo detestaba eso. El castaño siempre había podido adivinar los pensamientos de las personas y él no era la excepción pero… Momento, ¿Qué había dicho? ¿No fue polvo de una sola noche?

N-no… No… -Apenas y pudo articular una palabra por el impacto de las palabras que escuchaba.

No podrás librarte tan fácil de mí… -El mayor camina hacia la cama en la que ya se hallaba sentado el otro, así que toma la misma actitud y se sienta a un lado suyo, pasándole con vasta confianza el brazo aún levemente húmedo por los hombros. Su mirar se cruzó con los ojos que le observaban sorprendidos. Si bien el menor siempre mantenía cerrados sus ojos, eso no evitaba que los mismos fuesen de un color jade brillante y hermoso, era algo que encantaba, sobretodo a cierto castaño.

Feliz Cumpleaños, Aizen-taichou… -


End file.
